The Offspring
by DORKASOARUS
Summary: No one expected this summer to turn out like this. Running away from home, hiding from the law…all our lives we thought we've been average. Normal. Where did it all go wrong? I guess you can trace it back to the second we were born. Better summary inside!


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters**

**A/N: This is a new story we came up with, and just so all of you readers out there know . . . the characters you've come to know and love (meaning the traditional Meyer characters) are a bit changed in this piece of fanfic. Just saying. Hope you aren't repulsed by how different they are, but they just sort of are. Anyway, we hope you guys stick around and give this fic a chance! :] It has a bit of romance, comedy, some angst later on, and definitely a supernatural feature, although it won't be from vampires or werewolves, we assure you. Think more along the X-MEN route…enough said. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Beginning

**Bella Marie Swan**

"This is for Aunt Renee, this is for Aunt Renee, this is_ all_ for Aunt _fucking_ Renee," I chanted underneath my breath as my gut tightened for the seventeenth time in twenty-five minutes.

My hands were sweaty as they gripped the arms of my shaking, rickety seat, my eyes darting to my lap where my ratty knapsack continued to quiver like Jell-O. My throat constricted in a gulp and my vision got blurry; suddenly the seat in front of me looked like it was fuzzy and trembling.

_Yeah, that's because it _is_ fuzzy and trembling. You're in a plane, genius; things tend to get a little rocky when you're a gazillion feet up in the air._

I gulped again. And I was just starting to convince myself otherwise.

"Wow, Bella, I'm not even kidding—the color of your face matches the great, big, shark-infested, turquoise ocean just two-thousand-six-hundred-thirty-three feet below us," my brother Tyler's mocking voice taunted from my right. "Honest."

I inhaled through my nose, closing my eyes to block out the wobbly images in front of me, and tried my best to ignore him. I've done it plenty of times before.

_Bing_. "The captain has now turned off the seatbelt sign," the announcer-lady proclaimed through the speakers. "You are free to roam about—"

"Oh, thank God," I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt at a speed that would make the _Flash_ proud. I bolted out of my seat and crossed over Tyler, entering the narrow walkway between rows and rows of seats. I had to get to the bathroom. Fast.

The plane suddenly tipped to the left slightly, leaving me lightheaded and nauseous, and I gulped again, closing my eyes. _Get a fucking grip, Bella. You just have to make it to the bathroom and then you can blow as many chunks as you want._ My stomach heaved right then, upon thinking such vomitious thoughts, and I made a sickening gulping/whimpering sound. Aka: the sound that is almost always followed by violent projectile hurling. _Oh, shit._

I ran like mad to the lavatory and was panting heavily when I finally reached the handle and flung the door open wildly, hoping I'd make it to the toilet in time. I shut the door behind me and didn't even realize my eyes were closed until I opened them.

And there it was. Pristine and shiny and white and about to get totally wrecked by the remains of my continuously heaving stomach. In a flash, I was on my knees in front of the crystal bowl, bowing down almost in reverence as my tasty lunch from earlier exited my digestive system through my throat and out of my mouth, splashing onto the toilet water just a few inches away from my face. So much for tasty.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand when I was finished and groaned. My stomach remained extremely sensitive to the movements of the plane, and even though the turbulence had lessened noticeably, every slight tremble or shake got me gulping and sweating, so I stayed crouched near the toilet bowl just in case.

After a few minutes of silence uninterrupted by my retching, I tentatively rose from my heap on the floor shakily, my knees wobbling more than slightly as I stumbled to the sink. I tripped twice.

"Aunt Renee," I reminded myself yet again under my breath when I as I reached the sink. Speaking of my breath . . .

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned on the cold water, splashing my face with the soothing liquid and rinsing out my mouth. After about thirty rinse-and-spit sessions, I clenched my teeth and placed my elbows on the metal sink counter, sighing as my nausea gradually faded. The faucets were still on but I was too entranced by the sound of the cool running water that distracted me from my queasiness to care about the environment at the moment.

My pulse was still racing and my palms were moist with perspiration as I reluctantly let my eyes wander to the wide piece of glass that glared at me. The mirror. My eyes traveled up the counter, crossing the sink, and finally met the shiny glass where my reflection was.

Except it wasn't.

My breathing hitched and I instinctively widened my eyes as I stared at the empty space revealed in the mirror; the space that I was supposed to be occupying but somehow wasn't. There was no one looking back.

_What. The. Fuck. Where the hell _was_ I?_

I started panicking. _Maybe it's the nausea. Yeah, that must be it. I mean, what kind of freak can't even see their own reflection? I must be seeing things. Or _not_ seeing things, in my case._

I clenched my eyes shut, hoping my vision would quit screwing with me, and shook my head several times. When I finally opened my eyes, I made sure I gave myself a good ten seconds before finally letting my eyes reach the Fun House mirror.

There I was.

I sighed, relieved, when I caught my reflection. _Thank God_, I commented gratefully, overjoyed that my presence was acknowledged by the glass this time. Whatever happened before was just an eye glitch or something. Time for a visit to the optometrist, I guess.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself, shaking my head again.

I decided to leave the restroom before I started having more vision trouble and freaked myself out, so I took a deep breath and whipped open the small door of the bathroom, stepping out while hugging the shaky walls of the airplane, since my nausea decided to hang around a little longer than planned.

I finally reached my seat and collapsed in it, closing my eyes as I tried to forget about the rocking chair I was sitting in or the dizzy rumble of my recently-emptied stomach. Tyler was dead asleep and Renesmee was listening to her iPod, so I was left to my own devices. I tried to distract myself from my returning nausea by focusing on the whole reason I was even on this ridiculously shaking plane in the first place: Aunt Renee.

Aunt Renee is our crazy, lovable, goofy, sometimes reckless and all-the-time effervescent aunt who lives in this tiny town called Mason City, in Oregon. Just recently she phoned us up to practically beg and plead us to visit her hometown this summer, which happened to be located across the country. Our home has always been in Boston, Massachusetts, and we never moved anyplace else. It wasn't that we were homebodies and hated the thought of change (although that stuff is partly true). It was just that there was never any need to relocate before. Except now.

Apparently, Aunt Renee's restaurant business in Mason City is on the verge of failing if she doesn't receive help anytime soon, and the townspeople of Mason City have all gone vacationing for the summer, so she resorted to calling up her two nieces and nephew that she hasn't seen in over ten years to assist her in tending to the eatery.

Now, normally, if any relative who lived across the country phoned us to ask for help with their small-town diner, I'd laugh my ass off and tell them they had the wrong number. Not because I don't like helping people out or anything, but because almost no relatives have ever been there to help us in _our_ lives.

For pretty much all our lives, my sister, brother, and I have been on our own. Our parents ditched us the minute Renesmee was born, and we haven't seen either one of them since. I know it sounds all dramatic and heartbreaking and shit, but the truth is, I'm sort of glad I never saw my mom or dad. I'm a little happy at the fact that I don't remember how they look or act or smell like. It makes it easier to not miss what you never had.

Anyway, the three of us were taken in by our great-great-great uncle and aunt, Gretchen and Lou, two of the oldest people in the world, I bet. They can hardly hear or see, and although they're a significantly old-fashioned couple, they were nice enough to give us a place to stay. Besides them, though, only one other family member actually cared enough about the Swan kids to reach out and contact us, to let us know they freaking existed. That would be Aunt Renee.

She's been with us from the time I entered middle school and Renesmee was in the middle of elementary. We've only seen her a few times, when she made rare visits to Boston to check up on us, but she never ever failed to write or call to make sure we were alright. Don't get me wrong; I was grateful for Gretchen and Lou and all, but Aunt Renee was maybe the most compassionate person I'd ever met. When almost everyone else in our family abandoned us, she stuck around and paid for our bills from her home across the country. She did everything she could to make sure my siblings and I were taken care of, and for that, the least I owed her was spending a summer in Mason City.

Needless to say, Gretchen and Lou had no problem with us visiting our aunt for the summer, seeing as they probably didn't understand a word we said when we told them we'd be leaving for three months. For all they thought, we were at summer school this very second.

I almost wished I _was_ stuck in class with a boring teacher right now, as the plane's seatbelt button glowed again, the turbulence getting worse with every shake I experienced.

"The captain has declared our landing in Mason City to be in twenty minutes," the announcer-lady declared. "Please put on your seatbelts and leave them on for the remainder of the flight."

I gulped as my trembling fingers struggled with getting a hold of the seatbelt strap. After several failed attempts, I finally heard the faint _click_ that meant I was safely secured to my rocking seat. I sighed, my breath coming out shaky and uneven, and sat back in my seat.

Tyler stirred next to me, his eyes fluttering open as he yawned. Loudly.

"Jesus, Tyler, wake up the fish down in the ocean, why don't you?" I whispered, eyeing the other passengers to make sure my obnoxious brother didn't wake anyone.

Tyler's eyes were small from his nap and his stare was hazy. His lips stretched in a sleepy grin as he chuckled a little, his voice rough. "Shut up, Bella—you worry too much. _God_," he yawned again, stretching his arms like you'd imagine a bear doing after months of hibernation. "That was a good nap. And those were even _better_ dreams." He grinned widely then, and I instinctively frowned. I knew that grin.

I shuddered. "Ugh, sick, dude. I don't need to know about your perverted little fantasies."

He chuckled next to me, unashamed. "Man, Mason City _better_ be filled with hot chicks. I mean, the added bonus would be that they're small-town-people."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and just raised a brow at him. "You talk like they're a different race of humanity."

"I'm just sayin," he shrugged, "Small-town girls aren't really known for their intelligence. Know what I mean?" he winked sickeningly and I rolled my eyes.

"Neither are you," I heard a rough voice murmur.

I whipped my head to the left where I saw Renesmee unplugging her earphones from her ears, stashing her iPod in her pocket.

I raised by eyebrows. "Good nap?"

She shrugged, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I guess. Whatever," she shrugged again. "I'm just happy we're gonna be landing soon. I can't wait to stretch my legs. They're aching so badly from the position I was in."

I stifled a smile once those words left her mouth, as did Renesmee, and on my right I heard Tyler snicker. We couldn't help it—we were practically born with dirty minds.

"That's what she said," Renesmee finally laughed, shaking her head.

I chuckled a little and Tyler nodded while smiling.

And then the plane shook violently.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, my eyes instinctively closing as my breathing hitched. "Damn pilot is freaking stoned or something," I mumbled, trying to breathe normally.

It took fourteen curse words, a few stomach heaves, and seven threats to kill the pilot until we landed rather "safely" in Portland, Oregon, and before I knew it, we were standing up, retrieving our carry-on baggage, and heading off the deathtrap of a plane.

"Man am I glad to be _off_ of that thing," I shuddered as Tyler, Renesmee, and I entered the baggage claim area.

My eyes, along with Renesmee's, were darting wildly from suitcase to suitcase that revolved on the carousel, trying to find our three plain black ones so that we could get to Aunt Renee's sooner. Tyler wasn't trying to find our belongings at all; when I glanced at him to make sure he didn't wander off like a toddler, I found myself resisting the urge to smack him upside the head as I saw his eyes glued to a fairly big-chested girl's, er . . . _chest_.

"You're a damn caveman, I swear," I grumbled under my breath.

"Keep your eyes out for our luggage, stupid-ass," Renesmee scolded him, slapping his arm.

He scoffed. "It's not my fault my pen fifteen controls most of my thoughts, dudes."

I shook my head. "Most? Try all, you perv."

"I found 'em!" Renesmee suddenly announced, her voice high and proud as her finger pointed to our three black suitcases spinning on the baggage claim carousel.

"I found 'em, too," Tyler murmured suddenly, staring at two blonde twins with low-cut blouses who were bending down to get their luggage, exposing their chests to my perverted Peeping Tom of a brother.

I clenched my fist in preparation. "God you're such a—"

"Pervert. Sicko. Creep. Don't care, Bella. Don't. Care," he said in a monotone voice, his eyes never leaving the blonde twins.

I sighed, already admitting defeat against the intense idiocy of my brother, and just walked to the carousel to retrieve our suitcases. Once we got our black luggage, we dragged them to the Transport Bus station and boarded the tram that promised to take us to Mason City.

The ride to the small town was fairly boring, consisting of my siblings and me playing all the usual road trip games: I Spy, Punch Buggy, the license plate game, and 20 Questions. It all got very boring, very fast. Fortunately, though, it only took forty minutes for the bus driver to announce our arrival in Mason, and the three of us headed off the bus quickly.

It took ten minutes for us to walk find Aunt Renee's house, and since Mason really _was_ a small town, we didn't run into many muggers or get lost in a sea of skyscrapers.

_Plus_, her house was really easy to spot. I mean . . . it stuck out. Extraordinarily.

"Shit," Tyler whispered when we stopped our tracks in front of the massive house staring at us in the face.

"Oh, my God," Renesmee murmured, her eyes transfixed on the mansion-like establishment. "It's fucking huge."

I stared at the house, as well. "That's what she said," I murmured distractedly, blinking.

"Nice one," my sister commented in a detached voice.

Then we were silent.

The house was . . . well, more of a mansion than a house. I mean, I knew Aunt Renee was well-off, but I had no idea she was this _rich_. And the weirdest part about the whole thing? It was probably the shabbiest-looking mansion we'd ever laid eyes upon. I mean, the size of the house was colossal. But the decorations weren't pristine or dustless or even fancy-looking. It had more of a dark, Victorian feel to it than a Greek castle. I loved it.

The entire house was covered in dark brown paint, so dark it almost looked black. A fenced porch wrapped around the whole house, and there were deep mahogany chairs placed all over the place, as well as a small flight of stairs that led to the big, red front door. The front yard was wild with untamed flowers and weeds, some green and brown, and others yellow and red. It was a mess. A beautiful mess.

The windows and shutters were placed on either side of the north side of the house that faced us, and they were the only bright features I could detect, being painted white. The roof was shingled, with a wide, tall chimney on the far left, and I could almost picture Mary Poppins shooting out of it. The whole foundation was surrounded by myriads of green trees, all varying in sizes and shades of green, accentuating the dark hue of brown the house was painted in.

Suddenly, in the midst of our inspection of Aunt Renee's mansion-house-thing, the big red door flung open, and there she was.

Her hair matched the door.

"Well, well, well," Aunt Renee stated in that warm, smooth, and happy voice of hers. She planted her hands on her curvy hips and her red lips spread open wide in an excited, satisfied smile.

"What are you all waiting for?" she asked us, beckoning with her head towards the inside of the huge house. "Come on in."

**Alice Joe Brandon**

"It's over Alice." Rosalie said, trying to soothe me.

"No! Just…hold on."

"But—"

"—Rosalie! Please I need a moment." I grabbed my mouth as I tried to calm down. Rosalie and I just arrived in Oregon and I started to feel the gut retching explosion. One of the things that would make me uneasy is those damn airplanes and those damn airplane rides. Even though Rosalie was with me through the whole ride _and_ I've been going through the same exact process countless of times, my anxious feelings wouldn't disappear until I saw Renee, who was going to pick us up. She was usually smiling most of the time and with her insane silliness; it's enough to calm my nauseous stomach.

"Hey guys! Gosh, it's so good to see you again." She hugged us tightly and laughed loudly in my ear.

"Damn. I'm not deaf Renee. I could hear your laugh perfectly fine from a distance," I joked as I took a step back. She slapped me lightly then helped Rosalie and I put our bags inside the trunk of her car.

Once we were done, I went towards the passenger side of the car. Normally Rosalie would sit in the back with her skateboard and I sat in the passenger seat. She didn't care too much of where she sat as long as she had a ride.

"So Alice," She trailed off as she drove into the freeway, "How's the plane ride?"

I gave her the "are you kidding me" look since she knew about my annoyance with planes. "It was splendid. I slept with pleasant dreams and felt positively, indescribably wonderful."

She groaned. "Yeah. I've heard that too many times from you."

"That's because it's all true." Thankfully, she dropped the subject but there it was. The first awkward silence. Well not necessarily "awkward" since I was complacent with no talking. I let my body fall back on the seat and I tried to look at the scenery without my eyes dying of the abundance of green trees.

"How are you and your parents?" I looked at the mirror back at Rosalie. When her eyes met mine, I saw amusement in her facial expression.

Our "parents"—as in step parents—weren't as lovely as we hoped they would be. Sure they gave us food and shelter, but they weren't the coolest. They worked from six in the morning until seven at night. But once they were home, all Hades broke loose. Fires combusted in every corner, heat waves roamed the entire house, and a guard dog with six heads watched our every move. Of course, I'm making that up but if it was an exaggerated way of what usually happened, then I guess it would be similar.

"Okay, what happened? What's with the face?"

"We don't like our step parents. They're too overprotective and crap." The way Rosalie said that so bluntly made Renee and I laugh.

"Why not? They're good people you know. I don't get why you guys never come back here saying how much you love them." Renee and our parents are friends so of course she would think that they're super friendly or whatever idea she has in her mind.

"That's only because you're friends with them. Since they're our parents, it changes everything."

She focused on the road, her mind probably calculating what Rosalie said. "Eh, that's true."

It felt like one long hour from the airport. Conversation was fine in the car but the actual ride was just stomach blowing. My mind wasn't fully healed from the plane so I was mentally unstable for a car ride. When we drove across a bumpy road, my stomach was practically at my throat. We finally pulled up to her house which looked more like a heaven than ever before.

"I should tell you guys something before you go in," Rosalie and I nodded and waited for her response. "You see, my nephew and nieces are here to stay and work. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you until now."

"It's your house and your restaurant so it's okay." Rosalie and I exchanged glances again and I could tell she meant it. I was fine with it too so I wasn't going to complain.

"Great! I can't wait for you guys to meet them." She grabbed her bag and unlocked the doors.

"And Rosalie?"

She looked up at Renee as she got her bags out. "Yeah?"

"Be polite!" Not that Renee is mean but she put on a harsh face when she's serious about something. I found it comical but when the face is directed at me, that's when I kind of piss my pants.

I was lost in my thoughts when we walked in. I wonder how the kids are going to be like. She didn't tell us any details about them but I just hope none of them are brats. Will there be anyone my age? Are they going to be so shy to the point that I might get really mad? Would I even be friends with them? What if we don't? We have to be living in the same place for the whole summer. Oh crap…

I looked around the house. _Everything looks exactly the same. I wonder if I snuck in a vase, would she even notice it?_

Renee went to the kitchen, I'm guessing that's where the kids were because I can hear them talking, while we went up the stairs to where our rooms were. There were no bags on the beds or clothes in the cabinets so I assumed they resided in the other rooms. We threw our bags in our room and we went down stairs.

"How do you think we'll get along?" I asked quietly. Rosalie pondered about the question and answered with a shrug. _Great response. That's super helpful man._

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked into the kitchen. My eyes drifted from one side of the room to the other. The first person I see is a guy.

He was—dare I say it— quite attractive. He had a massive height of 5'9 which was the first thing that caught my eyes. He had dark brown shaggy hair that matched his cute dark brown eyes. His lightly tanned skin looked refreshing since I usually see pale guys.

Next to him was a girl who was shorter than him. She has long brown hair that appeared it would feel really silky with her bangs on the side. Her hair was similar to her light brown eyes and her lightly tanned skin had matched her brother's skin. The last girl was standing next to her.

The pale-skinned girl was just a bit shorter than the guy. She definitely was the "black sheep" of the family. She had long, straight, brown hair along with elegant side bangs. Her eyes were the features that caught me. At first glance, I thought it was really dark brown. But now, I saw that it was an intense shade of chocolate brown.

"Guys? This is the Swan's!" She used her hands to point to them. I didn't want to stare, but they were new kids so I couldn't help but observe their every move right?

"Figured. Well, I'm Alice." I could hear from my voice that I sounded awkward. If I could, I would've slapped myself in the face to punish my incompetent greeting. But if I did go with what I wanted to do, they might find me some crazy masochistic person. I don't want to give the wrong idea of myself just because I wanted to punish my awkwardness. _Maybe I am a masochistic person._

"I'm Rosalie." She smiled but her eyes flickered to Renee. She gave her thumbs up and Rosalie sighed in relief.

I held out my hand for them to shake with Rosalie following after me. The first person I went to was the "black sheep".

"I'm Bella." Her lips pulled up to a smile as she fumbled with her hands to shake mine.

"Um, I'm Renesmee." She too smiled politely and shook my hand.

"I'm Tyler. But just to let you know, guys find it sexier when girls have their hair down." His hand was moving its way towards my pony tail while I stared in shock. I instinctively slapped his hand away from touching my hair. _Crap what did I just do? I oughta apologize…_

He looked away from me, thinking he was feeling hurt, but instead his eyes examined Rosalie from top to bottom. It's truly amazing how some guys are so shameless nowadays. "Let me guess. Your name is gorgeous." He said as he tried to make a move on her. He put on a stunning smirk and winked at her. _Good to know he moves fast._

My first impression of him from one to ten is negative ten thousand. When he didn't talk, he seemed perfect. But when he's interacting with people and I get a sense of his personality, I didn't think he would be an arrogant ass. That should be his name. Arrogant ass.

"And you must be a sore that won't go away." She looked over to me and chuckled.

"You'd _think _that would bother me…but it doesn't." He cocked his head to the side and smirked like the arrogant ass he was.

"Hah! Could've fooled me dumbass." His face broke a little. I'm guessing he doesn't like Rosalie that much but she obviously didn't like him either. It was quite amusing to watch them.

"You're being such an idiot." Renesmee said coldly. If her words could do physical harm, I'm sure it would've felt like acid. She quickly slapped him on his arm, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Don't tell me what to do midget."

"You want to try saying that again?" She took offense to that one. I could tell that she wasn't going to let him go that easily. Although she was shy and quiet she still wasn't afraid to stand up for herself which was pretty damn cool.

"I should've called you shrimp, fun size, puny—"

"—that's enough. Stop being a jackass Tyler." Bella raised her brow, crossed her arms together, and kept her lip tight. I think she was trying to refrain herself from exploding on him in front of us.

"Actually, I'm programmed to stay wonderfully amazing so…nope." He popped the "p" when he said nope. Even though they were just standing, there were some definite electric shocks flying from one another. Bella seemed to act more mature in this situation. By the way she rolled her eyes and groaned this definitely wasn't the first time they fought.

"Man, I bet any thought of chivalry is forced off your mind as if you were coated with Teflon." I uttered to Tyler. Bella and I exchanged glances and to me, I thought we had a little connection. As much as I dislike Tyler, it occurred to me that since we don't really like him, we're bonding because of him.

"Nice one. How did you think of it?" Bella asked.

"Because of your brother. He got inside me and I couldn't hold it in anymore." Suddenly all three of them—surprisingly Tyler was a part of it—looked at each other, entertained at something but I wasn't aware of why they were laughing. Although I was puzzled at what happened, this was the first time I saw the three of them laughing together. I didn't want to ruin their bonding so I didn't bother to ask why they were laughing.

"Sorry about that. Tyler carries a contagious disease that has no cure." Bella choked out as she tried to stop laughing.

The tension in the room was slowly fading and I felt relieve at the fact. We began to talk to each other—we still had insignificant arguments but it wasn't life ruining so it was fine. However, Renee and I weren't on the same wavelength.

"You know what would be cool? A tour of the state right? So go change your clothes so Alice and Rosalie could show you around." Renee said out of nowhere. I didn't mind showing them the place but I just got out of a plane and a car ride. Why must I endure through another one?

"Cool. That's uh, really cool." I chuckled, tucking in a strand of hair behind my ear. My rosy cheeks felt hot as I shifted from one foot to the other. Shortly, I turned around to see Rosalie already looking at me. I furrowed my brows together, silently sighing.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rosalie. She did her usual ponder, then her usual shrug. _Great. Just fuckin' great._

**Renesmee Lucy Swan**

I looked inside my closet for something to wear. Rosalie and Alice were going to take my sister, my brother, and I on a tour around the town. It was ironic. The name, Mason City, makes people think that it's an actual city but it isn't. It's actually a small town in Oregon. I was thankful that I unpacked my bags earlier and so I knew where everything was. It wasn't that hard to remember anyway. I only had two medium-sized cabinets and half of a closet. There weren't many possible places my things could be. My siblings and I arrived earlier than Rosalie and Alice. We were able to change into our home clothes. However, I saw that pointless considering the fact that we had to change back into going out clothes a couple hours later. I decided to wear black fit jeans. I like skinny jeans but sometimes, I feel like they're cutting off my blood circulation. And for my top, I wore a plaid blue, white and black flannel open with a black V-neck under.

"Bella, throw me my chucks," I said.

She threw me my chucks and I put them on. I finished getting ready before Bella did. She didn't know exactly what to wear. That usually stalled my sister. I didn't feel like waiting for my sister to finish getting ready. I decided to leave our bedroom and walk around the house. I was going to give myself a private tour around the house. I was about to open the door when my sister Bella called me. I turned around, "What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

I opened the door, "I'm going to give myself a private tour around the house. Call me when you're done getting dressed." I shut the door behind me.

My bedroom was two rooms away from the end of the hall, where my Aunt Renee's room was. The room next to hers was Tyler's room. And next to his, was mine which I shared with Bella. I didn't like the fact that Tyler's room was bigger than mine. I was sharing mine and he had his all to himself. It didn't seem fair. Shouldn't I have had the bigger room since I was sharing it? His room was also nicer. He had forest green walls and I had\ dark brown. His room was way livelier than mine. His said, "Cool" and mine said, "Funeral". There was another bedroom in Aunt Renee's house but it was occupied by Rosalie and Alice. I've been told that it was the same size as Tyler's room.

When I left my bedroom, I entered the hallway. From the second floor, I was able to see the living room. There were these thin pillars that were – I guess – supposed to be a fence to keep you from falling. They were painted white. It looked kind of bad considering the walls were painted brown. I walked further down the hall, passing the stairs, and passing Rosalie and Alice's room. The floors creaked whenever I took a step. I figured they we're really old. I stopped at the end of the hall. I was facing a cabinet. But next to it was a door that looked like a window. It was the type of door that wasglass but it had window framing. I hope you know what I'm talking about. I opened the door and went inside. It was a small and cluttered library. There were shelves against every wall, which were packed with books. The library had one small lamp. It also had a window in the middle of a wall. I wondered how Aunt Renee read in the library that lacked light. I didn't spend much time in the library. I like to read but libraries aren't my thing. Nothing really interested me in Aunt Renee's home library. I walked back down the hall and to the stairs. On my way there, I heard the toilet flush. The bathroom door opened and Tyler walked out. A huge breeze came to me and up my nose. I thought I was going to die right then and there. It smelled like crap. Actually, it was worse than crap.

"Oh my god!" my sister Bella screamed from inside the bedroom, "Close the fucking bathroom!"

I laughed at the fact that Bella was able to smell it from inside our room. It sucked that we were right next to the bathroom. We would be the first to smell Tyler's _digested_.

"What'd you eat Tyler?" I fanned the smell away from my nose with my hand.

"What made you think it was me?" he asked.

"You just walked out of the bathroom, retard."

My brother ignored my comment and walked into his room slamming his door. He's a douche. I don't know how we're related. He is a big trouble maker. He's extremely arrogant, irresponsible, immature, perverted, selfish disrespectful, tremendously hyper, and other things that are bad. I only love him because I'm obligated to. We're family. You have to love them whether you like it or not. But as bad as Tyler is, he's got a good side. It's just buried extremely deep in his heart that makes you feel as if he doesn't. He's a protective brother. He watches over his sisters. It's sometimes annoying because he makes our dates feel awkward or grossed out. But it comes in handy when we find out that the guy is a douche. He's also got his friends back. He sticks up for them. Tyler is also funny. He knows how to make people laugh. And he's really honest. He doesn't lie. It's sad because that could also be a bad thing. There always comes a time when Tyler is just way too honest that he should just lie his ass off.

I walked down the stairs that led to the living room. The living room was a pretty bright room. The walls were painted light yellow. There was a three seat couch facing the TV and a coffee table in the color black with papers scattered all over it. There was a red chair recliner in front of the window to the side. And on the other side of the room was a love seat. It was facing the red chair recliner.

I left the living room and went into the kitchen. The kitchen alls were light brown and the cabinets were brown and wooden. It was an ugly mess. There were unwashed dishes piled up in the sink. The titled flooring had stains on them. And the counter was just messy. The fire in the stove was left on and something was boiling up. I thought of turning it off but I didn't. I didn't know if Aunt Renee wanted me to.

After five minutes in the kitchen, I went into the dining room. Aunt Renee had a long dining table. It was dark brown, shiny, and wooden. There were two lamps in the dining room that produced light. Each one had its own corner. The dining table had stacks of paper on top of it. They weren't stacked neatly. They looked like someone just threw them on the table. At the end of the dining room were glass French doors that opened to another room. I guessed that it was the family room. Aunt Renee was inside. She gestured her hand, calling me over. I walked over to the doors and opened them. I thought that the family room was the nicest and coolest place in the house.

All of the walls were brick. There was a fire place, spot lights attached to the wall and the floors were wooden and shiny. Aunt Renee had black leather couches that curved. It looked like half of the letter U. There was a three seat couch pushed against the middle of the wall, a recliner seat next to it starting the curve, a love seat continuing the curve, and then another recliner seat at the very end. Hung up on the wall was a flat screen plasma TV. That shocked me. I didn't know Aunt Renee had one. In between the seats and the TV was a circular glass table with a couple candles on top. I also spotted three beans bags and a cube seat further back in the room.

"Like what you see?" Aunt Renee asked me.

My awkward face appeared and I took a step back. My brother influences me a lot – I hate it – so I think wrong sometimes. Hopefully, you know what I mean.

Aunt Renee rolled her eyes at me, "God. You are just like your brother. I meant the family room. Do you like it? Is it okay?"

I gave out a silent sigh of relief and nodded.

Aunt Renee smiled at me and said, "Awesome. Now go outside. Alice and Rosalie are waiting for you. Is your brother and sister ready?"

I shrugged.

Aunt Renee ran her fingers through her red hair, "God Renesmee! Relax. Ease up! Talk. Everything will be fine. Stop being so paranoid."

I gave a quiet short laugh and just smiled. I'm not one to talk a lot to people. I'm not used to being around or to people I don't know. I get really shy and quiet. I also get easily awkward and uncomfortable. It's in my nature. I'm not what you would call a "Social Person". I mean I do like making new friends but you know.

"Go on now. I want you guys to be home in time for dinner."

I shyly gave a wave goodbye and made my out of the house. I spotted Alice, Rosalie, Tyler, and Bella outside of the house. Bella looked awkward. She seemed like she was trying to keep a conversation going with Rosalie but it  
wasn't going the way she wanted it too. Alice looked insanely annoyed because Tyler was hitting on her. I kept myself from laughing.

I should have known that Tyler was going to hit on Alice. He hits on pretty girls. Alice has straight black hair with long side bangs, extremely pale skin, full lips, and big Hazel eyes. I wondered why he wasn't hitting on Rosalie. She's pretty too. She has blonde medium length straight hair and grey eyes with blue lining. She's about 5'7 and she has a slender body. She also has light skin, somewhat big eyes, a big forehead, high cheek bones and a normal nose.

"Oh! Everyone is here now!" Alice, out of the blue, exclaimed.

"Then we should get going." Rosalie walked to the car and sat in the driver's seat.

The rest of us followed. Alice sat in the passenger seat and my siblings and I sat in the back. Tyler was in between my sister and I. Rosalie started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. I put my window down and let the cold Oregon breeze brush through me.

"Just to be safe, is anyone here eighteen? Or are we all minors?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm eighteen," Bella answered.

"Outstanding," Rosalie took a turn at the end of the block.

The beginning of the ride started off quiet. The only noises we heard were the ones coming from the car engine and the wind. No one bothered to start a conversation. It took a while to get out of the neighborhood. One neighborhood took about four blocks. The houses reminded me of a town house. However, I could still tell them apart. I could see the difference between each house. It was pretty interesting.

"Here is the heart of Mason City!" Alice announced.

The heart of Mason City looked to me as the busiest part of Mason City. There were enough cars to cause traffic. And there were a lot of people walking around. I saw a family walk around and stop every other minute to take pictures. Mason City seemed like a tourist spot in Oregon.

"There are a lot of stores you could go to here. There's Abercrombie, Areopostale, Hollister, American Eagle, etcetera." Rosalie slowed down as we passed by the stores, "One of the best outlets in Mason City." The outlet was huge. It had a spacious parking lot and there were so many stores; not only for clothes, shoes, and accessories but candy stores! They made my mouth water. I could have used some candy. After we passed the outlet, we passed by a park. The park was packed with people. Luckily, the park was humongous and the apparatus was big. There were tons of slides, three different types of monkey bars, and tons more. However, the apparatus wasn't built on sand. From what I saw it was built on rubber. At the park, people played with their dogs, had a picnic, or played in the apparatus. It was interesting to see the expression on the people's faces. They seemed like they were having the time of their lives.

"This is the most famous park in Mason City. You probably all ready know what it's called." Rosalie took a turn.

"Mason City Park?" Tyler looked out my window.

I scoffed, "Good job Einstein."

Rosalie continued driving. We passed by a couple frozen yogurt stores. I found it ironic that Mason City had frozen yogurt stores because Oregon is hardly ever hot. From what I heard, the sun is hardly out in Oregon.

There was also a K-mart store. Every small town needed a K-mart. And not too far from K-mart, there was Wal-Mart. Both stores looked exactly like the ones we had back hope. It was creepy how stores from opposite sides of the country to be so alike. They must have used the exact same blueprint. Around us were a lot more people. It got busy again. Part of me thought that Mason City was bipolar. It would be busy and then calm and then busy again. We slowed down into a stop by a mall. The mall was just as big as the outlet. To me, Mason City seemed to have one of everything they needed in a large form.

"There is Mason City's mall," Alice pointed to the mall. "You can call it 'mall' or 'the heart'. I would suggest calling it 'mall' because almost everything here is called 'the heart'. The city part of Mason is called the heart. So, everything in it is called the heart."

Tyler, as usual, was lost. "What?"

Alice shook her head, "Oh never mind."

Next to the mall was a theater. The movies out in Boston were also out in Mason City. The theater seemed pretty fancy. It was big and it had nice lights and tiled flooring. There were also doormen. A lot of people seemed to be going to the theater.

"To your right," Rosalie said, "is the Heart's theater. It's a big theater so try not to get lost."

"Mason City may be just a small town, but it's got everything." Alice turned around and looked back at us.

"Does the heart have a skate park? Or a public pool?" Tyler asked the girls. Those were the two main things Tyler would always go to in Boston. He loves to skate board and the public pool in Boston kept him horny in the summer.

"Of course!" Alice said in an ecstatic tone.

"You're such a perv Tyler," I whispered to him.

"Mind your own business Renesmee."

"Can you two please not fight?" Bella whispered to us. She put her window down. I figured she did that because it would cause more noise disabling Rosalie and Alice's ability to hear us arguing.

"We're not even fighting," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes we are! Why do you always have to be such an ass? You always want to control people!" Tyler whispered loudly.

"Why the hell would I want to control people? I don't give a damn about what they do. And plus, I'd rather be an ass than a dick-loving douche bag."

"Renesmee watch your mouth! We've only been here for a couple hours and you two are already fighting. Rosalie and Alice probably think we're some damaged family," Bella stated without care.

I scoffed, "We are a damaged family."

"Your brains damaged." Tyler said low enough that only I heard.

I was about to retort but Bella spoke before me, "Say one more and …"

I rose my eye brow, "And what?"

"You know what Renesmee? I've had enough of your bitchy attitude. I don't know what's stuck up your ass but you need to get it out."

"Fuck man. Sorry."

Bella didn't make a reply to my remark. She simply ignored me and just rolled her eyes. I hated it when I would get blamed for starting a fight when the truth is, Tyler did. It's irritating when my sister put the blame on me. Sure my sister puts the blame on Tyler too but lately, I've been getting the pointed finger. She's probably annoyed as hell. She puts the blame on people during times like that.

My brother came out triumphantly. I wanted to smack him in the head. I've been bottling up a lot of anger towards my brother. I thought of what it would be like to be able to return the favor and give my brother the same amount of pain he gave me. If not, more. I started focusing on that thought. And next thing I knew…

"Oh shit!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

Tyler rubbed his neck with the palms of his hand, "Do you guys have bugs in here or something? I felt a really sharp pain on neck."

**Rosalie Irene Hale**

"Okay guys," I said, since things started to get awkward in the car. I started pulling into Renee's driveway since we were at her house now, anyway. "Let's just get inside."

We walked up the brick steps and entered the house. Aunt Renee walked into the living room and hugged each of the newbies.

"Hi Aunt Renee," They all said in unison.

The younger girl looked around confused and took off her shoes.

"That dude needs to have manners," Alice whispered under her breath.

"I know," I said as I walked up to him and slapped his feet on the floor. "Feet off dumb-ass."

"Oh feisty," he said as he smirked at me.

"Yeah. I'm feisty," I said as I slapped his cap off his head.

"OW bitch! Look next time you're about to hit something." He yelled.

"Okay," I said as lightly punched his stomach, "Oh, looks like you need a little bit of work around the stomach area. Girls in Oregon only like good-looking guys—oh wait, looks like you won't get anyone. Ever."

Alice and I walked into the kitchen and saw Aunt Renee take out some bread from the oven.

"Alright then," Aunt Renee's whimsical voice said, "Rosalie, call Tyler and tell him that dinner is ready."

I nodded my head and walked to the living room where Tyler's lazy ass was sitting. Renesmee and Bella warned me that he was lazy but his comment earlier did not put me in a good mood.

"Hey douche," I laughed as I sat few seats away from him, "let's go. Foods ready."

He laughed loudly. "Oh, it's about time," he got up, walked in front of me, then slowly turned around, "next time, you ladies should pick up the pace, because the C-man was waiting TOO LONG for his food!"

"Whatever man." I chuckled as I mussed with his hair.

"What the fuck man, don't mess up my hair." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh shut the fuck up, it was always ugly." I squinted my eyes at him.

I walked to the table before him. Renesmee was sitting at the edge of the table while her sister was sitting next to her, at the end of the table. Renesmee's layered reddish-brown hair was covering half of her face and Bella's dark brown hair ran against her light skin gently. Alice made eye contact with me and we both nodded to each other. Her pale hands were setting glass cups on each plate.

"Alice," Aunt Renee called her from the kitchen, "can you help me with this?"

"Rosalie, can you set up the rest of the glasses?" her long arms reached out for mine as she handed me the remaining glasses.

I took them from her and handed them to Tyler; it was about time for him to do something besides sit on his lazy ass.

"Put one glass on the left of each plate," I looked in his brown eyes, "can you do it?"

"It's a ladies job, not C-man's." he pushed the glasses back to me.

"Seriously man, just do it." I pushed them back to him.

He took a quick stare at me, then sighed heavily. "Give me them." he jerked the glasses from me. After he was done, I said "Good job Tyler," in a mocking voice.

I gave a quick glance at Bella and Renesmee to see their reactions, completely different. It was not only different from what I expected them to have, but also completely different reactions from each other.

Renesmee looked at me like I was a complete psycho being weird, which I might be, and Bella gave me a little chuckle out of niceness.

Tyler sat far away from his two sisters. There was one seat available next to Renesmee, Bella and one at the end of the table. _If I sit next to Bella, then that means I'm between Tyler and her. No thank you. If I sit next to Tyler, well that's just torture. If I sit next to Renesmee then I'm in front of Tyler._ I muttered in my head. I chose the seat next to Renesmee. Besides it seems like she doesn't talk much, we might get along.

Alice came back with a pot full of red marinara sauce and a sheet of garlic bread. She laid them down on the wooden table. She saw her two options of her seating arrangements and squinted her eyes at me. She doesn't like Tyler at all. The way she sees Tyler is in a disgusting, nasty, freaked out, and just in a wrong way. She shot her eyes at me and mouthed _What the hell! _Aunt Renee came out with a drainer full of fresh curls of spaghetti. She sat at the head of the table, leaving Alicet no choice but to sit next to Tyler.

"Alright dig in kids." Aunt Renee said as she broke the silence.

"Alright, about time!" Tyler yelled. He grabbed the spoon and put pounds of sauce on his plate, along with another pound of spaghetti.

"No garlic bread?" Renesmee asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" he said with sauce coming out of his mouth, "I made-out with a girl who ate garlic, I was nasty. I couldn't get the smell off of my body."

"Your _body_?" I asked. "People make out using their lips."

"Well my lips were too busy with her sister's." he laughed.

"Oh you pig!" Alice yelled.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll save some of me for you." he got closer to Alice.

She slammed a piece of garlic bread into his mouth, "I don't think so Garlic Boy."

He spit it out quickly. We all chuckled a bit.

"So how do you like it here?" I asked as I got some sauce.

"It's really cold here. I personally like the cold over the heat." Bella stated.

"It's nice." Renesmee said as she stared down at her empty plate.

Aunt Renee saw Renesmee's plate and asked why she didn't have any food.

"I'm waiting for everyone to get theirs first." She said timidly.

I looked at Alice and tightened my lips.

"There are no hot girls here in _Mason City_." Tyler said obnoxiously, as if he didn't hear that we were talking.

Aunt Renee chuckled, "don't worry there are more people. Especially at the—" she sharply gasped. "The diner! Rosalie, tell them about the diner."

"Oh right." I hesitantly said.

Renesmee and Bella looked at each other with questionably eyes. Renesmee raised her head first as her sister follows seconds away. Renesmee stared at me with eyes that could bore through my back and a clenched mouth that seemed to be hiding fear. Even though her faced seemed to be tinted with fear and worry, her colored façade remained quiet and gently. When realization hit her with the fact that she was STARING at me with raccoon eyes, she cleared her throat and put some spaghetti on her plate.

Bella looked at me with confused eyes and then looked at Renesmee, as if she had the answer.

Her eyes looked around the room and her eyebrows tighten along with her mouth. She was highlighted with confusion and more confusion with a little hint of frustration. She looked at Aunt Renee and asked, "The diner?"

"Well Aunt Renee has a diner called _Ren's _and we work there," I cleared my throat, "and we happened to need help and you guys happened to be here and you guys happened to be young and most of the employees there happened to be young and yeah. . ." I drifted off.

"I'm not working in no diner." Tyler exclaimed while chewing his last bit of spaghetti.

"I knew about the diner but I've failed to know why we need to work in it." Bella said. I could tell she's definitely the outspoken one between Renesmee and her.

"Well don't worry, it'll be fun!" Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah It's usually pretty fun. There is another worker there named Jacob—" I was cut off.

"How old?" Tyler said as he slurped his Arizona ice tea.

"What?" I asked.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen and a half. . . I think." I muttered.

"What a little fucker, so young. So much fun." He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, you were sixteen once." I said as I kicked him under the table.

Everybody was quiet and doing what they normally did, except Renesmee. She stopped in her place and looked around subtly. She swallowed her food slowly and shoved another spoon of spaghetti in her mouth to hide her smile.

"It opens at 6 in the morning and closes at 10 in the night," I took a bite out the spaghetti and swallowed it in a second, "Spencer and Johnny work in the morning shifts, Alice and Joey work in the afternoon shifts, Travis works in the evening shifts, I work the night shifts and Jacob works evening at night shifts."

"What time would we work?" Renesmee said in a whisper loud enough for only us to hear.

"Ummm. . ." I drifted away as I looked at Aunt Renee.

"You," she said as she looked at Renesmee, "will work the whole day," she put her hand over her mouth as she thought to herself, "Bella will also be working all day."

Tyler snorted as he poured more ice tea in his cup, "Ha. I told you that's a lady's job."

"Who said you won't be working? You're gonna be bussing table," I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What the fuck! Bussing tables?" Tyler yelled.

I enunciated every word, "All day long." I said slowly.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter for you guys. Hoped you liked it (or at least didn't hate it) enough to REVIEW! Seriously, we would appreciate them immensely. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
